


Quietness Is A Must

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one grinding up against the other." for Simon and Kieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietness Is A Must

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Quietness Is A Must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778580) by [jessevaldfond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond)



They shouldn’t be doing this. That’s all Simon can think of as he gasps against Kieren’s hair, arching his body up against the smaller man’s because he can’t quite think straight enough not to:  _they shouldn’t be doing this._

They’re right on Kieren’s doorstep, right there, and it’s strange because the sensations are dulled, and yet with Kieren they’re so much more  _intense._  He lets out choked, gasping little whimpers as Kieren grasps tightly at his shoulders and keeps them together.

Kieren is letting out noises too, quiet, sharp breaths that are muffled against the thick fabric of Simon’s jumper, and it’s too close - Sue or Steve or Jem could open the door at any moment and see them frotting together like this.

Simon has never needed to come so badly in his life. 

He pushes forwards, grasps Kieren’s cheeks and presses their lips together, and even as they kiss their hips are grinding, and sensation twists through him.

The next moan is muffled by Kieren’s mouth, and Simon comes in his trousers like a  _teenager_  - Kieren is left gasping against Simon’s mouth, and they lean on each other for a few seconds, catching their breaths.

"Can I- Can I interest you in a nightcap?" Kieren says, a tired smile pulling at his lips. Simon slaps him upside the head, and when Kieren starts to laugh he has to muffle his giggles against his sleeve, lest he wakes everyone in the house. ”Come in.” Kieren insists more firmly, when his gigglefit has passed, and Simon nods, slowly, cautiously.

It feels good when they finally slide into bed together, and do the same thing again but horizontally and sans clothes.


End file.
